Forever and Always
by Baby Kitty
Summary: The way 'Forever Red' should have happened. [complete]
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer – If this spell works right I just may own them soon. gives Evil Willow laugh of destruction and…evilness.

Author's Notes – Horses on the moon, Jase putten on a touch of weight, the producers using old Beetlebog costumes for the villains?! Let's just admit it people, Forever Red sucked. But despite all that the worst, and I mean worst travesty was giving the ending glory to that rookie Cole. He didn't earn it! If anyone should have stopped Serpentera it should have been Tommy, Jason, or Andros in a stretch.

Summary –The way Forever Read should have gone down and ended. 

-o-

The Meeting

Tommy

-o-

I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. I _really_ don't want to do this.

Changing out my mix CD and sliding in Nickelback, I really don't want to do this. Did I say that already? I think I did. "Why am I doing this?"

Zipping down the stretch of desert rode and not the least concerned about my speed as a cop would have to be nuts to be sitting out in this heat, on this stretch of nothing, I crank it up to eighty five. I'm running late. I'm always running late. You'd think that'd have changed over all these years. Think I'd learn how to use a watch. Think I'd know better than to only bring my debit card when traveling through these nowhere towns that don't even know what an ATM is. Nope, never learn. 

"Have to do this. My fault after all isn't it?" And yep, talking to myself is so very helpful. "Should have destroyed it. Should have learned. Never learn." I don't either. I don't learn from my mistakes nor from those of others. What was I thinking? All that trouble with Ivan Ooze. Why did those Rangers bury his Zords right by him? Why didn't they destroy them? I spent weeks cursing them for it. For being so stupid and careless. For nearly getting my team killed. And what do I do? I go and do the same damn thing with Serpentera. "Hypocrite."

Accelerating a bit more, I can't be late, despite how much I don't want to do this, because they're counting on me. They need me to lead them. Need me to go back into battle. Need me to keep them alive. God who am I kidding, I'm going to get them killed. "Damn it Oliver, stop it! It's been how many years since she stole your powers? Stole your life…selfish bitch." 

Cracking a small smile as I remember Andros informing me of what'd happened to her when the council found out, I know I shouldn't take pleasure in others misfortune, but she had it coming. Stripped me and my team of our powers, of our lives, of _my_ destiny. You don't strip a Ranger Destined and despite what she said I know I am. I know because you don't make a new set of powers for an ordinary human. I know because you don't let one continue to serve as a Ranger through what was it four, five sets of powers? I know because you sure as hell don't let one remain a Ranger after causing a scandal like I caused as the Evil Green Ranger. And finally I know because Zordon told me. 

Which is why I'm here; driving down some deserted strip of road, sun beating down on me, running late, Rangers depending on me as I revel in the knowledge that Dimitria is now powerless and stripped of any and all council position. I'm a very bad man. A very bad, very late man. 

-ooooooo-

(Dagrach, Arizona)

Pulling up to the hanger and killing the engine I don't see anyone. This can't be good. Either they've already left, Andros considering me a lost cause or they're inside waiting to leave, Andros threatening to shoot me. You'd think we'd get along better then we do, what with both of us being Destineds, but no. After all things get kind of tense when I don't eat, breath, and live Rangering like he does, and he, well he killed Zordon. And really don't think I didn't consider killing him right after I found that out. 

Moving to the entrance I pause as I hear him in the middle of some sort of pep talk. Problems already? 

"You guys are all Red Rangers too? What's going on here?" Clearly we have a newbie if he's asking stupid question like that. Didn't I tell him no rookies? I'm pretty sure I made that good and clear during our last meeting. They're too over zealous, too reckless, too much of a liability to themselves and others when placed on missions like this. I bet you anything he did it just to tick me off. That's what I get for pointing out his roots were showing.

Glancing around the corner and getting a good look at the group, I'm instantly torn between relief and disappointment. Jason isn't here. I suppose that's good as I'm not the last one to arrive, but I can't however shake my worry as Jason is never late. Did he change his mind? He sounded weary when I mentioned it on the phone, but I just assumed he was tired. After all it's not easy having a toddler running you ragged. 

"We were all assembled by a veteran Ranger." Veteran? I'm not that old. I'm definitely insulting his hair in front of Zhane next time. See how he likes that. "Our leader for this mission." He looks a little miffed. Hey I asked if you wanted to be the leader Andros, don't give me attitude when you turned it down. Don't even know why he turned it down either, must have had something to do with me being one of Zordon's. Some sort of loyalty thing. Or maybe he just doesn't want to take the blame if any of them get slaughtered. Either way.

Seeming rather put off by this, I can see this newbie is just going to be trouble, and not in a fun way. "Leader?" Yeah rookie leader. Aw did he think he was going to lead this thing? Isn't that cute. Time to knock him down a peg or two. God I'm gonna get Andros for this.

Almost feeling as if some sort of lame music score should be playing as I stroll too casually into the room, I need to stop watching so much TV. Okay breath, don't squirm, just look calm and cool and like you have a clue as to what you're doing.

"Who is that?" Ouch, my ego.

"That's Tommy." Well at least TJ remembers me. Not that I'm on very good terms with him. Well let's rephrase that, he's not on good terms with me. Not after the stunt he pulled a few years back. What was the point of morphing in front of hundreds of people? Please tell me that? There are less detrimental ways to be dramatic you know. 

"Okay…" Still looking completely unimpressed the kid continues to wear my patience. "Why the awed looks?" 

Suddenly laughing and slapping him the chest, less then gently, TJ isn't pleased by this question. "Are you serious? Man you are wet behind the ears. Tommy's the one and only evil Power Ranger turned good. He was the Green Ranger. The White Ranger. And the Red Zeo and Turbo Rangers. He's a legend." How flattering, you're still in trouble for revealing your identity to the public though so don't think that little speech gets you off the hook in my eyes. 

Suddenly realizing they're all staring at me expectantly, I guess this is the part where I make my grand speech. "Thank you all for coming, especially on such short notice." I should have worked on that in the car instead of singing off key to rock songs.

All business Eric takes the stage. That is Eric right? Yeah he looks military, must be him. "So what's going on? The call sounded urgent." Oh nothing much, I just may have doomed us all, hope you kissed your loved ones goodbye this morning. 

"Right, to business it is then." Walking over to them but still keeping a bit of space between us all so I can pace, I really wish Jason was here. He'd know what to say and how to say it. He was always giving me those little reassuring talks when I was still new. He was very good at them if I recall. "Several years ago the Evil Alliance built a force called the Machine Empire. These machines were ruthless, they had no sense of loyalty or honor and they were by far the toughest group I've ever faced or even seen. The Zeo Rangers managed to destroy them, mostly due to luck and Dark Spector refusing to come to their aid as even he felt they were too ruthless and too much of a liability. However some managed to escape. General Kan being the worst one that did."

"Who's Dark Spector?" You have got to be kidding me.

Swallowing the urge to sigh at the rookie's question I keep my voice level with a little effort. "Someone you don't ever want to meet. General Kan has over the years gathered up other warriors, rebuilding and improving them until they were strong enough to raise a full army. From what Andros says it's not an enormous one, but with it being machines it is a merciless and efficient one, not to be underestimated. They've over the last few months moved back into this galaxy and have been working on the moon. We didn't know why at first, but after a time we realized they were attempting to unearth Serpentera, a powerful Zord used by Lord Zedd. It was unfortunately abandoned on the moon after his defeat. Andros and myself were going to attempt to stop them before they completely unearthed it but that time's past. They're too close now and it's too risky for just the two of us at this point. Which is why we called you all."

"We have to go up there and stop them before it gets put into use." That's the plan Wes. "Okay, so what are we waiting for, let's get up there and dismantle those junk heaps." He's got some fire in him. Starting to see why he was one of us. I'll admit didn't see it before when I first learned of him, but I do now and it's reassuring to say the least. 

"Go where? The moon? Okay so how exactly are we supposed to get there to stop them?" I really don't like this kid. 

"In this." Holding up a remote and flipping on the lights in the back of the hanger that have been shadowing his prize, Andros looks very pleased. "I present the Astro Megaship, fresh off the construction line from KO-39, it's the fastest spaceship in this galaxy." Snazzy. Just hope it has what I need on board. 

"Guys this is going to be a very dangerous mission. I can't force you to go. This is something you have to decide on your own." Though if you don't go and they get Serpentera working, I'm not to be held responsible if they come destroy you. Just so we're all clear on that.

"I don't know much about spaceships, or the machine empire." Then why are you here? You were not on my call list and I swear I'm gonna get Andros for this. "But I will go wherever I must to protect the earth. It's my destiny, my calling, I am-"

"That's great, everyone else in?" 

As a round of 'yes', 'count on it', 'let's go', and 'like I'd pass up a battle' is given I can't say I'm too surprised. I didn't really expect any too back out, they're all fighters, all warriors in their own way, and if they're wearing red they're all adrenalin junkies like me. Just a little shared trait I've come to notice that belongs to all the blood colored Rangers. 

"Hey isn't there supposed to be another Ranger from Earth?" Two actually, but couldn't find Rocky, and Jason…well he said he'd be here. If he'd changed his mind he would have called me right? Or Kat would have. 

"Tom I don't think he's coming and we need to head out as soon as possible." Looking unsure, not wanting to leave our second best fighter, Andros seems to want my confirmation that time overrides his importance. Crud. 

"I guess we-"

"Hey what's that?!" Hi was talking here. Little respect? Just a little, rookie? Dashing past me and out of the hanger we all quickly follow to see what caught his attention. Aha, knew he'd be here. Wasn't worried for a second. Nope, not me. 

Riding the motorcycle into a smooth stop, Jason easily dismounts and removes his helmet. Oh look at that smile, someone got lucky before he left home. I wonder how Kat's handling this, knowing her husband nearly died due to his last set of powers, she can't be feeling very good about him going off to use his original set and fight the big bad again. Can't say I blame her in the least. 

"Jason."

Smiling and all the more, he gives me a wink. Yep definitely got a proper send off from Kat. Lucky jerk. "You all weren't gonna do this without me now were you?" Naw, I would have found some way to stall. Steal the keys to the ship maybe. Eyes roaming over everyone, his gaze finally rests on me as he shakes his head.

Suddenly realizing they're all in a line up of some sort, no doubt unintentional, I share an amused smirk with my friend. I didn't tell them to do that, Jase. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Moving nonchalantly to the end of their line, he gives me another look which I can read perfectly, 'this one's new'. When I offer a casual nod to confirm his suspicions along with a small head shake to show my displeasure with the kid, he gets it easily. Amazing we can still do that after all these years. "So, you must be the new guy."

Fidgeting but looking pleased as he apparently knows who Jason is, the rookie wipes his sweaty hand on his jeans before offering it. No fair, he's no clue who I am despite my evil days and several costume changes but here comes Jason and he's practically salivating. Does he have a fan club I don't know about? "Hi, it's an honor to meet you. The original Red Ranger. The great warrior who stopped the Evil Green Ranger and then reformed him." Hey! Oh I definitely don't like this kid. "I'm Cole."

Looking at the offered hand and then to me, I can tell he's torn between laughing or hitting him. Forcing his smile to remain in place, he absently slaps Cole's arm and moves along. "Good for you." Moving past each Ranger in turn, I can see he's trying to place each one. "I recognize some of you guys. Some more than others." What does that mean? Hm, I'll ask him later.

As he finally comes to a stop in front of me I give him a mock angry glare. "I was starting to wonder if you were gonna show up."

Grinning but having the decency to blush as we both know why he's late, we both let it pass without joke or banter in the end though because of the others. "You didn't think I'd let you do this without me, did ya? Come on bro, couldn't let you have all the fun." 

To be continued………


	2. The Plan

Author's Notes – (stares in shock at the number of reviews for the first chapter) Um, thank you everyone. By the by if I don't update again for a while it's because I'm either in court being sued by a former landlord, or jail for murdering a co-writer and ex-roommate, so ya know…maybe both at this point actually.

Summary – The boys work out their strategy, Jason and Tommy have a chat.

-o-

The Plan

Jason

-o-

Sitting back in my chair and watching silently as Tommy continues to lay out the plan, I have to say I'm torn between being a little jealous and more then a little awed at how well thought out his plan and speech sounds. He always was good at BSing. Me, never could manage it. 

"They're gathered here, at the Sea of Tranquility." Showing us another video clip, I feel my breath catch as I get a look at the Zord of destruction I haven't seen in years, nor wanted to see ever again. Zedd was determined to kill us on that planet, if we hadn't grabbed the sword when we did we wouldn't have needed a power transfer because Rocky, Adam, and Aisha could have just taken the coins from what was left of our cold dead hands and harnessed the power themselves. 

"Than that's where we have to stop them. If they get Serpentera up and running we're sunk." Suddenly realizing I've spoken out loud, I don't miss the concern in Tommy's eyes. His mind is in the same place as mine.

"I know." Face grim, I can see the underlying guilt. He thinks he should have destroyed it, or at the very least hidden it somewhere else. I know how his mind, no strike that, how his conscious works. Anything for him to feel guilty about and he's drawn to it like a moth to a flame. True it's gotten better over the years. I've seen him grow up, mature, and learn to face the fact that some things just can't be helped or changed. He's come so far from that scrappy little sixteen year old he used to be, but sometimes I can still see that kid in him, hiding just below the surface, like now.

"Why is it even there?" Huh? Suddenly struck with the absurd notion that Cole has managed to read my mind, it's only after a pause that I realize he's not talking about Tommy but about Serpentera. "Why did you bury it there? I mean surely you knew that more than one base of evil operations were set up on the moon. What was the point, to taunt the Evil Alliance?"

Jaw set, he's getting mad and not at the newbie either. I know he's disappointed in himself, mad at himself for doing just that, how many nights has he spent beating himself up over this? He said he and Andros have been on this for years. He's even mentioned it to me and Kat before, though I never planned on it getting this far to where I'd have to go help him stop the thing. 

"Back off." Silently cursing myself as an old and long since buried sense of protectiveness flares up in me, I know I shouldn't. He's old enough to fight his own battles. Has been doing it for years now. Still though, I am not about to watch some rookie rub salt into his self inflicted wounds. "You weren't there, we all had our reasons for leaving Serpentera on the moon, none of which you need to know. The only thing that matters now is that we stop General Kan from getting it up and running."

"Agreed." Nodding his head sharply, Eric turns back to the blueprints of the Zord. I've no clue how Andros and Tom got those, but I have to say it's definitely going to help us. "I've been going over these with Wes and we've noticed a central power source. If they do get it operational before we can stop them our only chance to take it out is by hitting the main power supply it seems."

"We've thought about that. If that is the case Tommy will attempt to take it out." How? Hm, by the look on his face I probably shouldn't ask, doesn't look like either Andros or Tom is thrilled with this idea. "But let's hope it doesn't come to that. Our main intention is stopping them before they get it going. If we can do that I'll take it to be destroyed on Triforia."

"Sounds like a plan. So how soon until we arrive?" TJ, don't like him much more than the kid who's giving my friend grief. Morphing in front of hundreds of people just to be dramatic? What the hell was he thinking? And what was Andros thinking letting that happen? Overdramatic idiots.

"About an hour. So as long as everyone is clear on what we're doing you're all dismissed until we get there. Get some food, train, whatever, just make sure you're back here in about fifty minutes." 

Nodding and standing, they all head off to their own devices leaving just me and Tom now lounging in the chairs. 

"Was a good speech, bro." Smiling and glancing at the blue prints to see what Eric was referring to, I can't help but cringe as I notice that particular power supply is held right in the belly of the beast. How's he going to get to that if it comes down to it?

"Not as good as your bit of fatherly protection." I can't help it, have a child now, comes with the territory. Despite his disapproving look though, I know deep down he's amused if not even a bit grateful for my interference with Cole. Rookies, think they know everything. If he manages to stay alive and continue to Ranger for another few years then he can open his mouth and challenge one of us, but until then, not gonna happen.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget." Forget you're not my kid brother anymore. Forget I have my own little girl to look after and protect now. God please let me get through this and back to her in one piece. 

"I know. How's Kat holding up?" Better than I expected her to. She didn't want me to come, but she knew there was no other way. 

"She's good. Worried, but knows it has to be done. She sends her love and told me to make sure you come back alive." Smiling as this makes him laugh, I wish he hadn't moved away from us. I know it's not far away, only two hours, but still we miss him. Tristan had come to expect her 'uncle Tommy' to be with us nearly every night for dinner. To take her to the park on the weekends. To baby-sit for free so me and Kat could have a few nights just to ourselves. Definitly miss that one. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't she being telling me that about you?" No, she knows I know better than to go pulling some crazy stunt. You though, not so much. "After all I'm only the kid's godfather, think it'd be a tad more detrimental to her development if she loses you. Hmm though that would mean I'd have a shot at getting Kat back." Funny.

Shaking my head at his lame attempt at a lustful look, I decide to play along. "You mean you'd rather have her then me? I'm crushed. All these years I was certain you were pining away for me, but no it was all just an elaborate plan to gain my trust by getting me and Kat together, then drive me insane by taking away my free babysitting service, only to finally kill me off on some god awful mission."

Nodding smugly, he looks very pleased that I've decided to play. Hey can't go into a death mission like this without a little fun to ease the tension. Think I don't know that, Tom? Now I really am hurt. "I'm complicated like that." 

Nodding in agreement, I'm not sure complicated is the right word but close enough. "You are indeed a puzzle."

"Hey, did I tell you I met someone?" No, and Kat will be very displeased to know you didn't come tell us about this immediately. "We're just friends right now though, we just hang out a lot, study, go get coffee." You hate coffee. "Despite the fact I hate coffee. Her name's Hayley." 

"So you two hang out and you're already doing things you don't like to do just to be around her? Right, just friends, sure." Smirking at his mock outrage, I have to lean back to avoid being punched. 

"We are! Just because she's nice, funny, cute, smart, really smart actually, like Billy smart, doesn't mean we're going to jump each other." Oh course not. And while we're at it let's pretend you don't have that little smile on your face. You have it bad for this one don't you, bro. 

"Right, so when's the wedding?" Not able to move back in time, I give a laugh as his fist contacts with my arm. Not hard, but not gently either. 

"Idiot." 

"Loner." Ignoring his protests that he hasn't been one of those for several years I'm not sure I agree. I mean it's very reassuring to know he's met someone, but it'd be even more so to know he's made some actual friends. "You should come visit more often. We miss you. Tristan misses you. Kat's got no one to go to the mall with her. Tristan's got no one to take her to the park during the week. Seems like the time between each visit just gets longer and longer." Not to mention I miss you. I know I can hang out with Adam and Zack, but it's not the same. Even after all these years they don't know how to banter, how to keep up with me during sparing sessions, how to be…well you. Plus I'd like to meet this Hayley girl, I'm sure Kat wouldn't mind sizing her up either, make sure she's good enough for you. 

"I know. It's just hard, this new job it's…it's taking a lot out of me." I really don't like that answer, because I really don't like who gave him this job. 

"I don't like that guy, bro."

"Jase…" Tone warning but also tired, I know I promised before that I wouldn't mention it again, but that guy bothers me. I don't like how close he's been getting to Tommy, nor do I trust his intentions. You don't set up a twenty year old with a scholarship like that unless they have something you want. Granted that was a few years ago and he's working on graduate school now, but still, doesn't mean this guy isn't biding his time.

"I know, I know, I promised I wouldn't interfere, but something about him just…I don't know. I get a bad vibe off him. Just be careful okay." I promise one day I will stop acting like his protective older brother. Maybe in another ten years? Twenty? Forty tops. This Anton Mercer guy will be dead in forty years right? Yeah forty years it is than. 

Sighing, he gives me a patient nod. "I will. Promise. Don't worry so much though, okay? I know he's got a bit of a reputation, but he's never given me reason not to like or trust him. He's…a little strange I'll give you that, but he's very smart and he does good work." I've yet to see any of this good work, Tom. All I see is you getting more and more distant from us and looking increasingly tired and on edge. 

"Suppose you're right, sounds more like I should be worried about you walking away from this in one piece." Should I push this? Do I really want to know what they're going to do if we don't get there in time to stop it? "What did Andros mean Tommy?"

Suddenly finding the table very interesting, he gives me a shrug. I hate when he does that. It means that the most horrible scenario I can come up with isn't bad enough, it means that whatever he has in mind is worse. If I remember correctly the last time he had that look he was attempting to set me up with Kat. "Don't know what you mean."

"Don't try that with me Tom. You know exactly what I mean. What are you going to do if we don't get there in time to stop Serpentera?" 

"It won't come to that. We'll stop Kan before he gets it operational." If you really believed that you wouldn't be shaking. He may be able to fool all the others but not me. I've seen him scared before, only twice have I seen him so scared his hands shake. The first time when his Green Ranger powers failed him at the very end of it all and again when I collapsed at the Youth Center thanks to my own failing powers.

"Don't do it. Whatever it is, don't." How will I tell Kat that I let you be killed? How will I tell your family? The others? 

Standing slowly and giving me a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, he suddenly engulfs me in a tight hug. "Don't worry so much Jase. Everything'll work out like it should, it always has and always will."

"But-"

Shaking his head and letting me go, he's at the door before I can stop him. "Don't worry, have I ever let you down?" You dying won't let me down you idiot, it'll kill me and everyone else that loves you. 

Swallowing back the demands for him to tell me, I know it won't do any good. He won't tell no matter how hard I push because he knows I'll try and stop him. "You never let me down, bro."

"And I don't plan on starting now."

To be continued……..


	3. The Battle

Author's Notes – I suck at writing battle/fight scenes, thus I try to avoid doing it in most all stories, but sigh, that's not really something that can happen here, so I did my best. Sorry if it sucks, promise part 4 will be better…I hope.

Summary – Cole let's Tommy know what he thinks of him. The group arrives on the moon. Let the battle begin.

-o-

The Battle

Tommy

-o-

"We're approaching the moon now. Where do you want me to land?" On the surface? Okay, okay, let's think about this for a second. If we land closer to the base they've set up it'll save us time, but also ruin the element of surprise which I think we desperately need. So give up a few extra minutes and move far enough away so we don't give ourselves away from the get go. 

"Land behind that rise near Serpentera. It'll keep the ship out of immediate view but keep it close enough incase we have to go to plan B." I really hope we don't have to do that. 

"What's plan B?" You don't want to know Carter. Hey where'd he get a sandwich from? I want a sandwich. I wonder if I have time to dash to the dinning hall and snag one, after all we do have to pass it on our way out.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Giving Jason a look that I know he understands, I can see he's struggling to not argue it. To not forbid me from doing whatever it is he thinks I'm going to do. Think about your daughter Jason, do you really want me to let her die before she even hits three? 

"But what is it? If there's a backup plan I think we should all be informed." Someone tape that kid's mouth shut before I use him as bait. Looking angrily at me, I still don't know what Cole's problem is where I'm concerned. I'm sure it's partly do to me taking position as leader of this mission when he's technically the only active Ranger besides Andros right now, but I'm starting to feel like there's something more to it. 

"It doesn't concern you, Tommy's got it under control and will carry it out if it comes down to it, just like Andros said earlier. So don't worry about it, rookie." Being protective again Jase, or just plain scared for me? 

"That's just great, so our whole survival comes down to the original Evil Ranger." So that's what it is. Can't say I'm surprised, a lot of Rangers don't trust me fully, don't think I deserve to be a Destined after what I did, I don't blame them. I killed hundreds of people during those weeks under Rita's control. I did horrible things. Nearly destroyed Zordon. Almost killed Jason. The only thing is, it's not up to them to decide who I am. And what's more, it's not up to them to deem me worthy of what I am. 

Practically feeling the waves of anger coming off both him and now Jason I think a little order is…well in order here. Stepping between the two, I give Jason a look to hold him back before turning to Cole. "Yes, yes it does. And you are damn lucky it does, because that means that I'm strong enough, tough enough, and cold enough to do what has to be done. I know how evil thinks and operates and because of that I just might get all of you out of this alive. So you are going to shut up, do what I tell you to do, and do it to the best of your ability. Do you understand me?"

Staring him down for less then a few seconds, that's all it takes for him to turn his head, lower his eyes and submit. Damn right I'm the alpha male and you will respect that pup. 

"Anyone else have something to say before we all go out there?" Looking to each in turn, I'm pleased and more then a little relieved to see no one else has a problem. Even if they did they know I'm right. That was why Zordon replaced Jason with me as leader, we both know it, even back then we knew. He loved the others too much to put them in danger, to sacrifice one of them to save the rest of the world, and because of that they were eventually going to lose. Me on the other hand, I'll do what I have to for the greater good.

"Alright then." Seeing that the situation is now defused, Andros sets us down where I'd instructed. "Let's move out." 

Moving to the head of the ranks with him and Jason I can barely contain a shiver of anticipation. It's been so long since I've gotten to battle and while I know it's serious and dangerous I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited about it. "Ready for some fun, bro?"

Slinging an arm around my shoulders, he gives me a smile that unfortunately doesn't quite meet his eyes. "Like you even have to ask."

-ooooo-

Pecking around the corner and swallowing back a curse as I see there are more then I anticipated, I think I need to have a discussion with Andros about what the term 'a few' actually means. 

Looking worried about the number of soldiers as well, Jason's hand finds my shoulder and squeezes reassuringly. Just wish I knew which one of us he was trying to reassure. "How do you want to do this, bro?" Take them all out with a bomb? Oh hell that would have been a good idea! Why didn't I think of that before we left Earth? Damn it.

Pausing in my answer as another heavily armored leader moves up to our main target, I don't like this one bit. It looks like there's actually five set leaders. I thought maybe three including Kan, but apparently I was off. "Instillation of the neoplutonium reactors is complete, General Kan." That's bad. Very, very bad.

"Finally, we can avenge the untimely destruction of King Mondo! We shall first test Serpentera on Earth eliminating those who are responsible for our ruler's demise, then we strike the Council of Light and the Dark Alliance! No one will be spared our wrath!" As a cheer goes up, I suddenly realize that they are so far beyond insane that they don't even touch ground with plain simple 'evil' anymore. This is why Dark Spector didn't interfere, didn't send aid to the Machine Empire when we were finishing them off. It's not about good verses evil, these things only care about one goal, wiping out any and everything else in the galaxy. 

"Move out." Allowing Wes to shoot the nearest solider to get the attention off all the rest, I direct Eric and TJ to keep them from getting through the hanger doors at all costs. We'll all fight, but those two are the most muscular and have the best chance stopping any who decide to make a run for it.

"What?!" Wiping around, apparently the General wasn't counting on party crashers. What'd he think would happen when Andros got away? 

Taking a step forward and shrugging off his jacket to get better movement in the fight to come, Jason's going for General Kan, I can see it in his eyes. "You know if you miss King Mondo that much, I promise we can help you join him." Someone's fired up and rarin to go. 

"You think you stand a chance against my superior mind and form? You shall all feel my wrath." Don't think so.

Taking stance I give them all a look. Let's do it. "Alright guys, it's morphin time!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Zeo Ranger Five Red!"

"Shift into turbo!"

"Let's rock it!"

"Go galactic!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Triforce Time Force!"

"Quantum power!" 

"Wild access!"

All of us in uniform now, it's time to get to work. "Power Rangers!"

"Cogs attack!" 

"Spread out!" Moving to the side and trying to keep the path clear for Jason so he can reach General Kan I know why he wants him. He doesn't trust the others to take him out and if he can do it he knows Serpentera isn't moving.

Trying to keep an eye on the others, I quickly throw two cogs aside and swiped the legs out from under the third. Little sloppy, but not bad considering how long it's been. 

"Wes!" Crap. Looking back at Eric's shout, I see Wes take a nasty hit to the chest, going down as Eric reaches him and knocks back one of the leaders currently going for his throat. Okay Eric's got him and he seems alright, but that's one less on the doors leading to Serpentera, which means-

"TJ down!" –that will happen. Carter thankfully has it covered as he snatches up Wes's lost blaster and shoots the two over TJ. Only he just has to shoot them out the door doesn't he. See we're trying to keep them inside. Inside people!

"You're not getting out of here!" Now what? Pushing past four more cogs and taking a leap over a pile of scrap metal I find Jason battling it out with Kan on the left as Cole gets his butt handed to him on the right. Jason. Cole. Jason…Cole.

"No!" Cole! Pushed up against the wall and slowly being chocked by the leader in yellow I can't help but notice their armor really looks a lot like a bug. Not sure why. Maybe a cockroach or a beetle. S'very shiny considering how old it probably is. 

"Tommy!" I got him, I got him, you worry too much Jason. 

"Hang on rookie!" Grabbing the machine from behind I manage to pry his hands off Cole long enough to get between them and lay in a sturdy kick. "You alright?" Checking his neck as our opponent stagers back a few feet, I know it's not the smartest move, but I have to make sure his windpipe isn't crushed. Though even if it was I have no clue how to fix that if it was. 

Coughing, but giving me a nod, he signals for me to go ahead. Good enough.

Hurrying after his attacker as he has apparently decided I'm not worth the trouble and is now making a dash for the doors, did I really think we'd be okay with just ten Rangers? Two of which aren't even here yet? Hey yeah were the hell is Leo? How long does it take to retrieve a stinking sword from a stone? "TJ stop him!" 

"On it!" Looks more like it's on you TJ. Shoved back into a wall by three cogs as TJ tries to pry the green one off him, we aren't doing too good here. 

Kicking one of the rejects aside and getting my arm wrenched back by another if anyone wanted to help me I wouldn't protest. As a loud howl is heard behind me I turn just in time to see Jason take a bad blow to the side. "Jason!"

Jumping over my fallen friend, General Kan is taking his leave and taking it fast. 

Head coming up as I start to let Kan go to check on him, the original Red Ranger is having none of it. "No, stop him!" Damn it, but you're bleeding! 

Torn for a second longer I ultimately let him be seeing as how he's breathing and alive enough to give me orders and join Andros in chase only to find us both on the ground thanks to a rather nasty energy blast. "I really hate when that happens."

"Likewise." Heaving himself up with a groan, we're both joined by the rest of the group all bleeding in one way or another as any remaining cogs retreat further into the compound. 

"Give you one job to do..." Oh haha.

Giving Jason a look at his weak attempt at humor, I unconsciously find my gaze drawn down to his cut side. "That'd be funnier if your internal organs weren't threatening to spill out onto the floor."

"If Tristan ever asks I'm gonna tell her I got the scar saving the world…oh wait." You're just a laugh riot today let me tell you. "Let's go." Suddenly off and running, it doesn't take the rest of us much to catch up and see that we're just in time to be too late.

Already boarding Serpentera, General Kan gives us a wave and cackle as the boarding door slides shut. It's okay we can still stop it. He's not in the air yet, we still have a chance. 

"Surround it! We can still keep it from taking off!" Making a move for the Zord we're almost there when in an instant everyone is thrown back as a fiery blast hits us dead on. Note to self; flying and making it fire at us are two entirely separate things. 

"Remembering why I didn't mind giving this up so much." Yeah definitely some downfalls to being the hero, I'll agree with you there Wes. 

"Guys, I think we have a bigger problem than just our burn wounds." Looking up at Eric's concerned voice I see our problem is now taking flight. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to come down to this. And yet some how I think deep down I knew it would. 

Still holding his injured side, Jason's struggling to keep control, I can see it. "Shit. Now what?" By your tone, I think you know what, bro. Now it's time for plan B. 

Looking at him as calmly as humanly possible, I know I have to get up there. Have to do what I promised. "Now I go fin-"

"I've got it!" You've got what exactly? And did you not notice I was in the middle of my heartfelt goodbye here? Bursting past us and striking a pose I don't like where this is going one bit. "Wild Force Rider!" Oh you've got to be kidding me.

"Cole no!" Making a grab for him, Andros misses by a fraction of an inch as the newbie is now on his bike…oh excuse me, flying bike. God he's going to die. I mean I know I don't like him very much, but I don't want him to die. If I had a true goal for this mission aside from stopping General Kan it was making sure none of them bought the farm. "Tommy you have to stop him. If he gets killed…" Yeah I know, angry Ranger team and High Council blaming me for it. Big destruction and death of Tommy. I get it, I get it.

"Call it." Taking off in a sprint, I leave it to Andros to order the cargo bay doors to be opened from the top and bottom. Running into the holding zone and up to my prize I hope I can still do this. It's been so long. 

Moving up into the Zord and surprisingly remembering which ladders to take, I make it into the cockpit and slide into the chair. 

"Okay, I can do this. I can do this. I." Flipping on the main system I check the numbers. "Can." Accelerators on and hydrothrusters set. "Do." Safety off and power level ninety eight percent. "This." Smiling as the wings spread and a fierce screech is released, sounds like someone missed me. "Time to fly."

To be continued………

Come on like anyone didn't see that coming a mile away.


	4. The End

Author's Notes – Finally finished the piles of work I had to do. Go me! Anyways so back to having some spare time to write. 

Summary – Let the battle and drama end the way it should have.

-o-

The End

Jason

-o-

"I can't believe him." Continuing to curse at the now cornered rookie, Andros looks about ten seconds away from calling his own ride and going up there.

"He's going to be killed." Is he actually trying to fire at Serpentera's head? I think I can hear Kan laughing from here.

"We have to do som-" Cut off by an ear piercing screech, we all turn just in time to see a streak of white and gold burst from the ship. The Falcon Zord. I've never actually gotten to see him pilot that particular one before, but if he's half as good as Kat says he is, he just might pull it off.

Torn between laughter and concern when he zips past us letting out another fierce screech, I can tell he's distracted by having his favorite toy back. "Come on Tom, stop playing and focus."

Raising his communicator, Andros seems to be following my train of thought. "Stop playing, we see you, it's very impressive, now get to work before Cole becomes a chew toy."

The response is one that, I hate to admit, I expected. _"No fun."_

Despite his small protest though the bird is quick to gain altitude and move into the fight. Dive-bombing the much larger Zord perhaps in hopes of diverting its attention from Cole, he for the most part doesn't succeed as Kan seems perfectly content to continue toying with the rookie. 

"You think he'd be tired of playing with him now that Tommy's digging his talons into the neck of- oh wait there he goes." Attention drawn from Tommy back to Cole, I see Eric's right. Kan's gotten sick of the red nuisance now that he has a large bird scratching and shredding the metal on the dragon's neck, and after a fast swipe of the massive claw the boy is going down and going down fast. 

"Tommy!" Head darting between the two, Andros is as close to being panicked as I've ever seen him.

"_I got him I got him."_ It may just be the connection but it almost sounds like he's bored with the matter.

Removing the talons from the other Zord, the falcon quickly rolls into a dive. He's not gonna make it. Cole's falling too fast, and now that I get a better look, way too close to us.

"Scatter!" As we run I catch a flash of gold and red out of the corner of my eye followed by another loud cry of triumph from the bird. He caught him. It's very likely he also impaled him with the claws, but he did catch him. 

Looking between me and the Zord that's now safely dropped its captive to the ground, Eric shakes his head. "He's your friend, right?" When I nod, he goes on. "He always cut it so close?"

"Every time."

"_He alive?"_

Running over to find out if we can still kill the kid ourselves, I'm not sure if I should be relieved or furious as Cole stands up looking for the most part unscathed. Grabbing Andros' wrist I deliver the news. "He's fine…for now."

Apparently appeased he takes the Zord back up, zipping past Serpentera and from the looks of it trying to get at the underbelly, which Kan is having none of. 

"Come on Tom." Cringing as Kan catches one of his wings with the whip like tail, I know that size wise he doesn't stand a chance, his only bet is speed and taking damage to a wing is going to hinder that big time.

"He can't line up a shot." What? Shaking his head, Andros clearly knows something I don't. "He has to be allowed at least fifteen seconds to bring the wings forward and line up his shot before firing the missiles held in the tips of the wings." What?! You mean he can't fire from the mouth? He has to actually be still and hold his position like a sitting duck to fire? What kind of idiotic design flaw is that?

Looking annoyed, Eric shakes his head. "Well that's the stupidest design flaw in the history of Zords." 

Taking another hit, I don't think Tommy is going to last too long. He's fast, but Kan's got so much power in Serpentera it's not even close to a fair fight. 

"If he could just get under it and to the belly, he could maybe even dig the talons in and gut it." Right, so all we need for that to work is Kan to remain still, the Falcon Zord to be able to hold a position on its back, and…wait.

"Give me your communicator. I have a really bad idea." Which means Tommy will love it. 

Handing it over, Andros refuses to take his eyes off the battle raging over head. 

I really hope this works. Raising the bracelet to my mouth, please let me have read the blueprints right. "Tommy make him chase you straight up and then circle off backwards. He's too heavy to follow such a stunt, but if he tries you'll have enough time to line up a shot and his belly'll be exposed." 

"How do you know Kan will follow?" I don't.

"_Getting creative in your old age I see, very impressive, bro._" I'll be more impressed if it works. "_Let's give it a shot_." Looping around the dragon before pulling ahead and gaining altitude at an amazing speed, he barely dodges another fireball spit at his tail feathers. Come on Tom you can do it. Make it work. 

Letting loose a fierce roar and finally giving chase, Kan's decided to do just what I'd hoped; find Tommy such an aggravating threat he's willing to ignore all logic in favor of killing him. Happened with Zedd, Gasket, and Divatox, knew Kan wouldn't be the exception. 

"I can't believe it, he's actually following him." Don't be so surprised, Andros, Tommy's very good at convincing evil rulers to try and eradicate him. 

Just a little higher Tom, just a little higher and- "He did it." Breaking off in his ascent, the bird falls back and circles around as the larger Zord tries to follow and stales.

"Come on Tommy line it up." 

Bringing the wing tips forward and aiming straight at the belly of the beast the rockets are fired and hit with incredible accuracy. 

Momentarily blinded by the explosion and fire works, we all have to shield our eyes, even with the helmet visors. Well Tommy never was one to do anything on a small scale. Speaking of which why isn't he screeching out a victory cry?

Risking retinal damage, I glance back up and feel my heart stop. Where is he? I see a ton of scrap metal, half of Serpentera, and no Falcon Zord. "Tommy? Tom where are you?" Shaking the communicator when all I get is static, I swear to god he better be okay. He has to be okay. "Tom answer me!"

"Jason-" Wrenching my arm away from Andros hand, I am not going to let him finish that sentence. He doesn't know Tom, the man has escaped death more times than Houdini! He is not going out like this. 

Trying the communicator again, I know my voice is desperate and pleading. "Tom, Tommy please respond. Say something, say anything." 

"You owe me twenty bucks."

Whipping around to see our still alive friend limping up to us, I don't know whether to hug him or kill him. Going for the first, I ignore his protests and proceed to squeeze the life out of him. "If you ever pull another stunt like that again I swear I'll kill you before anything evil even has the chance."

"Don't tell me you were worried. You think I'd be taken out by some grand evil wannabe, please." 

"You did give us a bit of a scare, we look up and you're gone." A bit of a scare? No Wes Cole being up there was a bit of a scare, looking up after that explosion and seeing Tommy no where in sight, that was heart stopping. 

"The explosion and earlier damage to the wing was too much, had to take her down quickly or else risk crashing." Pulling away and gesturing towards a large cavern in the distance, I guess we're digging the bird out. "Where's Cole, he can dig it out and wash it off before we go." Sounds fair.

-oooooooooo-

(Dagrach, Arizona)

Leaning against the black jeep that he's had since he was sixteen, I don't know why he doesn't just get a new car. He can afford it now, but every time I ask he always responds with the same thing 'It has sentimental value'. Personally I think he just likes it because he believes it makes him look cool. "Heading out?"

Sliding his Ray-bans on and looking as calm as they come, you'd never know the better portion of his left leg is bruised up, or better yet that he and nearly everyone on the planet came close to dying just a few hours ago. "Yeah, have to get back."

"Me too." Getting off his jeep and meeting him halfway for a hug, I wish he didn't have to head off so soon. Kat and Tristan would no doubt be thrilled to see him. Still though, he's got his own stuff to do now. "Take care of yourself, bro."

"Don't I always?"

About to respond, I'm cut off as Wes jogs over to us. "Hey you guys aren't leaving yet are you?" Was sorta the plan. If anything I need to call Kat and let her know I'm still alive. 

Giving him a shrug, Tommy moves to open the door and climb in. "We sort of have-"

"Have to nothing." Snagging the sleeve of his leather jacket before the Red Zeo Ranger can escape, Wes is quick to pull him away from the vehicle. "You can hold off for a few more hours. It's time to celebrate." Celebrate huh? I have to say that is mildly tempting. 

Giving me a look and silently asking my thoughts on it, Tommy seems to cave when I give him a shrug. "Well we did save the world."

"And I guess Kat wouldn't mind as long as I call and tell we're safe and it's all taken care of." Well she might mind a little, but I doubt she'll protest. 

"Alright we're in." Throwing an arm around my shoulders, we head back to the rest of the group. "After all what kind of party would it be without the greatest Ranger in history?" Nice to see his self esteem is still well intact. 

"Right, you're the greatest Ranger. Um, excuse me but do I have to remind you who was doing all the work while you were in the juice bar kissin on Kimberly?" Let's just leave out the little fact that you were doing the same thing while I was there flirting with Emily later on shall we. 

Looking mock angry, Wes is next to voice his opinion. "Hey I changed the future." Ew big whoop, I was the original leader, of the original team. Hello, Zordon's first chosen here. 

"Well aren't you special." Rolling his eyes, Tommy pulls up an old card. "I so outrank you for best Ranger. Besides I had the coolest Zords, so that just proves it." I have to admit his Zords really were the best. The Dragonzord, Flacon, Tiger, and Phoenix, sort of hard to top that.

"Please my T-Rex would eat your Dragonzord for lunch." Making a growling noise, Eric pounces, wrestling with the scoffing Tommy, before finally realizing we're not waiting on them and running to catch up. 

"Hey I saved two worlds, what about that?" You also blew your identity as a Ranger to the people of one of those planets. See that sorta counteracts it there Andros. 

"Did I ever tell you guys about the time I got baked into a giant pizza?" Oh lord.

All of us giving a loud cry of 'Yes!' the guy needs to get some new stories. 

"See so then it's settled, I am the greatest, all bow before me." 

Giving him a bright smile, I stop Eric's next protest. "You know something you're right, you are the greatest and as such I think it's only fair that you pay for the drinks tonight." Grinning as the others agree, we leave him rooted in place, no doubt wondering how that had happened as we continue to walk.

"Hey, wait a minute! I change my mind, Jason's the greatest he should pay! Or, um Cole, yeah new rule rookies have to pay for the drinks. Guys? Aw come on guys. Guys!"

The End


End file.
